The World Championship
by beyblade-ice-queen
Summary: Alrighty. The guys go as team Japan, to the world beyblade championship, Where they meet team Canada. They learn who these girls really are and why they are friends and how they met. In future time. First Chappy kinda dumb but will get better.Chapter 6up!
1. Chapter 1

By: beyblade-ice-queen  
  
The World Championship :p  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the songs in this story, alrighty. Phew but I do own Deathragon, Saint Cat, Tiger Lily, Star Gazeragon. Plus Sabrina Lantra, Nickela Simmons, Katie Couth, Melanie Helts and Catrina Cantrell. I hope you like the story.  
  
A/N: This is my first Beyblade fanfiction hope yall enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1: The Championship Teams.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray and Kai walked off the plane in Paris, France they were going as team Japan for the Beyblade World Championships or B.W.C. They couldn't belive they were picked this year. Last year they couldn't go. The Championship was held every year. They walked to the waiting area to be shown to where they were going to stay. They heard a yell.  
  
"Enough of you rotten things!!!!!!" a man yelled everyone ignored him except the guys.  
  
Their were three girls sitting in front of the fumming man. They were looking at him dully. They guys sat close to them they were about three seats away from each other. They watched the whole thing.  
  
"Where are Sabrina and Nickela?" he asked  
  
Sabrina and Nickela snuck up behind their manager . He had asked where they were. The two quietly walked up and then grabbed him and sad boo. He screamed in fear and felkl on the ground on his ass. Sabrina and Nickela laughed at him and sat with their friends.  
  
"Hmmm you should have seen your face Darren" said one of the girls.  
  
Two looked over and saw the guys and nudged on of the other girls. They each got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Hello we are team Canada , I am Sabrina Lantra" stated one girl she had pink hair with peach streaks their a few braids in some spots she smiled and looked at them. She had green eyes that were blue from the pupil and their were blue lines that came out from her pupil.was wearing a yellow tubetop that had Beyblade written on it, it had see through yellow fabric that went to where her pants started they were red falre pants that had Let It Rip on them. She had on platform purple and blue shoes on.  
  
"I am Nickela Simmons" Nickela greeted she had blue/silver or ice blue hair that at the tips they were royal blue it was a little wavy and it went to her butt. Her eyes were pink in the pupil that had little lines escaping from it and grey in the rest. She had on a tank to dress that went to midthigh and the top was purple and the bottom was lime green.She had on pants underneath that were blue. She had on 13 inch platform runners on that were black.  
  
" Hello I am Katie Couth" said another girl who had orange hair that went to mid back and she had pure blue eyes with no pupil. She was wearing a pair of blue leather pants that had stars on them and a black leahter halter top. Her shoes were normal runners that were blue and white. She was holding a silver labtop in her hands.  
  
" I am Melanie Helts" she said , she had blonde hair that had black streaks, her eyes were purple and grey in the pupil. She had on a pair of green kakis and a orange tank top. She had on a pair of black high heels .  
  
" I am Catrina Cantrell" greeted Catrina. She had black hair with red and bklue streaks. Her hair went to her knees. She had navy blue eyes that were like a cats. They had a white pupil. Sh ehad on a pair of tight flare black pants. and a black sweater on she was very pale. Sh ehad on on a pair of black army boots that didn't have the laces done up. She smiled at them.  
  
"We are team Japan. I am Tyson" he stated  
  
"I'm Max" Max greeted.  
  
"I am Kenny or Chief" he replied.  
  
"Ray" he stated solemly.  
  
"Kai" he stated monotone.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, we better go see ya later" Catrina stated and the girls walked off.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT AND BORING BUT HEY IT WILL GET BETTER THE NEXT ONE THEIR WILL BE A CONCERT. PLUS TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE TOGETHER I ALREADY HAVE RAY AND SABRINA AND KAI AND NICKELA. R&R.:p 


	2. The Beast Battle Part 1

Chapter 2:The Party  
  
Disclaimer: Hey ya'll sorry but my comp crashed so I've been waiting for a new one and finally got it. Anywho me no own Beyblade only my characters and their bit beasts. Me hope you enjoy.  
  
That night the guys were invited to a beyblade party along with all the other beybladers this is where they will get to know the other teams. The guys wanted to see the girls well everyone but Kai 'they weren't worth it' he stated. But they all went and searched for the girls, when they finally found them all sitting at a round table the girls looked at them.  
  
"Hey you're the bladebrakers right, I know we met before so how's it goin?" asked Melanie she smiled and looked at Kai.  
  
"It's fine, I want to know why you girls think you can do this?" Kai stated  
  
"Well you do know we have won this five years in a row right??" asked Nickela she fixed her eyes on Ray, he inched back a little.  
  
"Oh wow, that's so cool" Tyson replied and looked at them they were pretty good beybladers then.  
  
"You were fighting beginners that's why you had luck," Kai stated.  
  
"Hey shut-your trap you little boy, or else we can settle this is a certain type of beast battle k" Melanie stated as she stood up and grabbed her beyblade.  
  
"Huh what do ya mean beast battle?" asked Max who looked at Melanie confusingly.  
  
"Who ever has the larger bit beast wins we can all try it I'll battle Ray" Melanie stated and looked at Ray with an anger in her eyes for some reason.  
  
"Sure thing we'll battle that way, come let's go out to the training area, okay" stated Chief.  
  
They all walked to the area and Chief and Katie sat on the side lines Katie opened her labtop as did Kenny.  
  
Melanie stood at one bowl and Ray was on the other side. At the count of three their blades took off. Immediately Ray called out Drigger and then Melanie called out for her bit-beast Star Gazeragon, it was a blue and white tie dye dragon that had crème wings and green claws and eyes, a light baby blue surrounded it in a ring. It was three times larger than Drigger. "Hah you lost Ray, sorry" Melanie stated and smiled. Nickela just stared at her and tried not to laugh at Melanie's antics. ~That's all for now~ 


	3. The Beast Battle Part 2

Chapter 3: The Beast Battle Part 2 The World Championship By: beyblade-ice-queen  
  
A/n: After a long time of waiting for a new computer and a huge writers block I am back my last two chapters have been short and un-interesting to me but meh I don't give a damn.  
  
Sabrina: Yeah she's been having a rough time this year with school!!  
  
Ice {me}: where the hell did u come from???  
  
Sabrina: Oh I've been out and about.  
  
Ice: Then do the disclaimer if your gonna be out here okay!!!  
  
Sabrina: Yah yah yah whatever, she doesn't own anything so don't sue but she does own the new character and bit beasts. Okay good read on.  
  
Tyson looked at Mel in amazement "That was a sweet bit beast" he stated and looked at Ray who was astonished that he actually just lost this beast battle.  
  
"How about a real battle now," Ray stated and picked up his blade.  
  
"Sure I am ready when you are, okay ray I am surprised you don't remember me at all" Melanie stated and held her blade.  
  
"Huh???" asked Ray "Nothing lets battle" stated Mel and then she waited for Max to yell "3.2.1. LET IT RRRRIIIIIPPPP" and their blades went shooting off their launchers.  
  
Melanie's blue and white blade landed in the middle and Ray's blue blade {its blue right???} went to the side they then shot at each other and went into the air. Mel's blade started to spin very fast and then the ground began to slow back to normal speed. Rays blade landed and went towards Mel's blade, which dodged the attack of Ray's blade.  
  
"Star Gazeragon, emerge," The dragon emerged once and looked at Rays blade. "Meteorite Comet Crash" Melanie ordered. Her bit-beast shot its wings it the air and the bight sky went all over its body and a comet and, meteorite came and shot down at Ray's blade that dodged the attack.  
  
"Drigger, tiger claw attack now" Ray yelled and then Drigger came out and attacked. Star Gazeragon dodged this attack and then did something " Star Gazeragon cosmic annihilation "Mel ordered and then there was a bright light of black, blue and white and then they all saw Ray blade come in pieces to the ground but her bit beast was still there and it returned to its chip and landed in Rays hand.  
  
"Hah I beat you again Ray you can never win against me I mean it you can't beat me" Melanie stated and added "Now for a little remembrance of me, mmmm okay Ray your so mean all of you white tigers are just because my father and mother and I are moving you won't talk to me, I can't believe you would do that to me, I mean even when I was younger Ray you liked me but I guess that because I am Mariah's cousin am I right???"  
  
Ray went pale and looked at Mel "Your Mel I can't believe you have changed so much" he stated and then watched as Mel just about died of laughing.  
  
"Hhaha you can't be nice to me Ray not after what u all did to me not after that day that I told you I was leaving and you all did a ignoring thing to me and you even made my cousin dislike me how could you anyways now that that's done I better be going actually us girl all should be going bye" Melanie stated and made eye contact with Kai she blushed and started to walk away.  
  
Kai looked at Melanie and a small little grin appeared on his face and he walked away to his hotel room. Ray just stood there in the same spot and then came out of his trance and the other guys left with him they all went to their hotel rooms.  
  
What do you all think so far I think that it's good? What about the blade battle wasn't it so cool well I have to go now bye. 


	4. Attitude Adjustment

Chapter 4: Attitude Adjustment Beyblade_ice_queen  
  
A/N: Silver Shadows thanx for the rr and hope that u got my email.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything and will be ending this fic shortly before my suicide.  
  
Sabrina followed Nickela, Mel and the others into the room and slammed the door shut she looked at Mel and glared she walked over and slapped her across the face. She had never done anything like that at all.  
  
"OOWW" Mel screamed and grabbed her face and looked at Sabrina "What was that for?"  
  
"I saw how you looked at Kai, you guys excuse me girls we are acting like doorknobs around these guys we have to get back into the whack of things you know, we don't act nice to others so why now, hmmm its because of them {and me because a I am fucking stupid as hell} they are ruining us if we act all gloaty around them one more time I am definitely leaving okay" Sabrina stated and walked into her room slamming the door behind her and locking it for the night.  
  
Nickela just wandered into her room and put her blue/silver hair up in little braids and got ready for bed. In her pj's which were a blue tank-top and shorts with little sheep flying on them she went into the living room and turned on the TV looking for something interesting to watch she landed on a channel that had the world championships on it and she watched a hour of it watching all the bios on the teams. She watched it more intently when it landed on her team she yelled at all the girls to hurry up and get out there. They walked out even Sabrina who had her hair up in a bun and walked out and sat on the couch.  
  
"Now we are going to talk about the five year in a row winners the Murdered. These girls are very talented. Although they don't look it they are. Sabrina the team leader is 15 and is Rod Jackson's daughter the world famous violinist and her mother is André Lantra who is a very famous painter. Her beyblade is equipped with a seriously interesting bit-beast Saint Cat which is a wild cat type of beast it is very powerful." Said the announcer a man in his mid twenties.  
  
"Nickela Simmons is second in command of this great team. She's 16 although her bit beast is the most power fullest of the team she doesn't want the pressure of watching her team and teaching them techniques. Her beast is called Deathragon a wild and mysterious dragon. Her parents are Haley Simmons a very interesting actress and her father is Kale Simmons a producer" the man went stated and then turned his attention to the next team member.  
  
"Melanie Helts is a awesome blader. Third in command and last in command this 16 year old is a great girl. Her blade has a sweet bit beast Star Gazeragon this dragon type beast is the second most power fullest of the team. Her parents are Dr. Hannah Helts and Dr. Rich Helts." A woman then took over for the man and stated the next group member.  
  
"Catrina Cantrell is a very good blader. Her bit beast is Tiger Lily another wildcat type of bit beast. This 15 year old girl is a very interesting in her technique by confusing the enemy, Her parents are Blue Cantrell {Hahha I know famous singer, me no own that person} a famous singer and Jake Cantrell a high school teacher." The woman looked all happy and high.  
  
"The last blader of this team is Katie Couth she doesn't blade like the rest of the team members only when they are in tight jams. She helps by using her labtop to find information on her opponents and tells all their weaknesses that she finds to help her team members out. Her bit beast is Halocorn and this bit beast is very mystical. Katie's parents are both scientist Dr. Jerry Couth and Dr. Crystal Couth." The woman stated and then looked back at the man.  
  
"Well I hope that all of you blade fans have learned something new about these bladers . We'll see you next time on Beyblade World good night" the man stated and then a TV show came on called Trailer Park Boys.  
  
The TV turned off and the girls just looked at each and then walked away from each other and went back to bed. Melanie went to sleep very quickly that night and so did the other girls.  
  
All for now. Silver Shadows email soon. Bye yall thanx for the RR's bye-d- bye 


	5. I'm not what you think I am!

Chapter 5: I am not what u think I am!! Beyblade_ice_queen  
  
A/N: Hey how r u all. I am okay sorry for the whole been off in lala land for writing I haven't been really into the whole mood thing you know how that is. Hey Ames if u reading this. Hay all u wonderful fans hope you like this chapter. It will be long hopefully seeing as it all comes from the top of my head and all. How do you u like this as something to say. Whoever hates this story don't read it okay. Hey silver shadow hope I talk to you again bye-d-bye everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I am back again and ready to say that.  
  
Mel: She doesn't own Beyblade and .  
  
Ice: Hey um excuse me but what are u doing here I am doing this okay why are you out here????  
  
Mel: and as I was saying she only owns the new characters and for ur information miss ice I am here because I want to be and u speak to much okay, anyways I want to spoil sumting for u evil little eyes mimics Mr. burns from Simpson's wit the hand thing u know excellent  
  
Ice: Hey bye dropkicks Mel outta the room on wit the story bye everyone  
  
Nickela lied on her floor the next morning and looked up at her ceiling she sighed, 'What is wrong with Sabrina she's going crazy' Nickela pushed the thought out of her mind she rolled onto her side and lied there and started to remember when she was younger and how she used to be always with her parents until they sent her to boarding school {me have to go there if I get 1 detention this year harsh} she was sent there because she was "out of control" her parents couldn't handle her..  
  
Flashback  
  
A younger version of Nickela went running from her parents in a fit and screamed at them when she turned around "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN, I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS" and then she kept running.  
  
A big man came and grabbed her and she screamed then her parents came and gave her a needle she calmed down quickly. She then looked at her parents and went limp she could move only her eyes and then the man took her to her room and put her on her bed and left. She awoke the next morning in a different room where there were two guys. One was a big muscular guy and the other was a skinny guy. She inched to the corner of the room and curled up her knees and hugged them. The skinny guy smiled and looked at Nickela and handed her a tacky looking uniform it was brown and bright orange chequered with grey.  
  
"Put this on" he ordered. Go to hell that thing is gross" Nickela stated and the man slapped her and looked at the other man and nodded and left the room.  
  
The larger man beat Nickela until she was black and blue on her arms; she looked at him and cried. She wanted her parents even though they had sent her to the hellhole. The man beat her until she yelled out that she would wear the little ugly uniform. She went on her days in the school trying to behave herself it was hard to agree with everything the instructors told her to do and everything the teachers taught her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Nickela curled up on the floor and cried the rest of the morning. She then walked out of her room in a blue mini dress with a black tank top over top of it. She wandered into the hallways of the hotel and bumped into Ray, he looked at her and she looked at him they started to get really close to each other.  
  
'What am I doing, I don't even know him, but my heart tells me to go to him' Nickela thought she was following her heart while her head was screaming at her, to not go any closer to him.  
  
'This is weird, I am doing this and yet don't even know this girl. But I have a feeling to be near her, that she needs me and I need her' Ray thought. He was getting closer and closer to Nickela.  
  
Their lips met in a weird yet sweet kiss. They broke apart, out of breath. Nickela looked at Ray and frowned, she shouldn't have done that. She hurriedly ran away down the hall back to her room. She ran smack dab into Mel and they fell to the floor. She looked at Mel and then her eyes went wide. Mel was crying this only happened when she was really sad or hurt and those things never happened to Mel.  
  
"What's wrong Mel?" asked Nickela who helped her friend get up.  
  
"I :sniff: ran into Kai :sniff:, we kissed and then :sniff: he pushed me down and yelled at me saying that I was trying to use some kind of control on him and then he slapped me. I don't understand, he bumped into me and kissed me I couldn't believe it, what he said." Mel stated and then cried more she was sore from where she landed on her arm there was a large bump and she had a red spot on her arm it was surrounded by a bruise. ~~~Ray~~~  
  
Ray just stood looking at thin air. He then walked into the hotel room, seeing Kai he walked over and greeted him. Kai looked up at him and bit of blood could be seen on his arm a few scratches were there too.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to your arm?" asked Ray.  
  
"Mel from the other team, scratched me. We had a intimate disagreement," Kai stated "Meaning you kissed" Ray continued "And either you did something or she didn't like it"  
  
"We did kiss, yet I said some things and pushed her and then she scratched me" Kai gruffly replied.  
  
"Oh, well I kissed Nickela but anyways we better get ready for our next battle, Kai come on" Ray stated and stood up and walked into his room.  
  
~~~Nickela~~~  
  
Nickela just looked at Mel's arm, the colours were well very different. She managed to get some ice on the bruise. They had came up with a idea if anyone asks what happened Mel simply fell down a couple flights of stairs. Nickela and Mel sat on the couches and looked out the large windows that led to the balcony. Nickela wandered over to them and stood out on the balcony. She looked over and saw Kai standing on the other balcony his harm with scratches on them she just looked at his arm. Kai adverted his sight towards the side and caught Nickela, staring at him. He just stared at her and their eyes never left until Mel came out to see what Nickela was looking at. She saw Kai and glared, her ice pouring holes into him for hurting her. She then grabbed Nickela and they went into the hotel room.  
  
"Umm. excuse me but why are there scratches on his arm, Mel? I there something you forgot to tell me just by a small smidge? I mean, jeepers what did you try to do take of his arm. those aren't normal scratches" Nickela heavily sighed as she looked at Mel.  
  
"Well, I kinda just grabbed him when he pushed me and well it was only on that one arm so . I guess you can figure the rest out. I really didn't mean to do it. It was a reaction" Mel replied playing with her fingers as she looked at them.  
  
"Yea, I know but hey I guess he got what he deserved. MEN!! They are bad to the bond. I mean bone hehehehe I really can't speck damn; I mean speak today a little tongue-tied. Okay" Nickela replied mixing her words up.  
  
"Oh, why is your tongue still in Ray's mouth?? Or what?" snickered Mel  
  
"UGH, Why you little" Nickela stated and pounced on Mel.  
  
They started to have an all out war of fun but Mel slowly started to win and Nickela didn't like this things tended to get a little ruff after that.  
  
~~~~Ray~~~  
  
Ray and Kai were settled back down in their chairs. Deciding not to go practice. They heard a large thump and crash coming from the other side of the wall. They looked at each other and walked quickly into the next room. Weeee kind of a cliffhanger well bye everyone. Have a great day. 


	6. A Little Fight:

Chapter Six-  
  
Disclaimer: Yo Gundam Wing fans read Assassin Girls by Anime Lover Chick and ME!!!! Mwuhahahahahahahhaha have a great day I start school again tmrw. Bye Bye. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Ray and Kai entered Melanie and Nickela's hotel room, tray ducked because of the vase that flew by his head. He looked at Mel and Nicky {her nickname} they were fighting like a cat and dog. He looked at Kai who started walking over and helped him pry the two apart they looked at Kai and Ray sheepishly.  
  
"She started it!!!" yelled Nicky who stood up by Ray and hid behind him.  
  
"No I didn't, you-oh wait I guess I kinda did but you still deserved it" Melanie stated and stood by Kai.  
  
"Okay tell us what happened" Kai firmly said.  
  
"Um okay" Nickela said they were going to tell them everything except the whole Nicky's tongue still in Ray's mouth part.  
  
"And then I said and I quote, 'Why is your tongue still in Ray's mouth' and well Nicky didn't like that but she blushed really hard" Melanie giggled as she told them.  
  
"Mel. you rotten little UGH!!!!" Nicky screamed giving up and sitting back down by Ray who looked at her in a surprised way.  
  
"What" Nicky whispered in Rays ear slowly blowing on it after. He they whispered back at her "You really blushed? If I recall my tongue was in you mouth not yours in mine" Ray moved his head and looked at her face it was red like crimson fire red she just nodded and turned away from him.  
  
Then she went and hung herself and the story ended~~~~~  
  
Hhahahahaha not.  
  
Kai looked at Mel and shook his head she just smiled at him and giggled again. Kai got up and walked around while Ray and Nicky snuck off somewhere to 'talk' to each other. Mel followed Kai who turned around and faced her.  
  
"Is your arm alright?" asked Kai who saw her bruise.  
  
"Yea I'll live, but still you shouldn't have done that anyways" Mel replied as she it Kai in the arm her ring imprinting his arm.  
  
"Mel, um you know that you are being a major flirt right? Oh and if I recall that when you first saw Kai you told me and I quote .. mmmmmmmppppphhhhhhhhmmma" Nicky started but her mouth was quickly slapped shut by Mel's hand, Mel was glaring at Nicky.  
  
Nicky bit Mel who screeched and withdrew her hand "You said Kai was the most hottest guy in the world" Nicky quickly exclaimed. Hiding by Ray, Mel was mad at Nicky for saying that out loud.  
  
"And you said that Ray's kiss was the best. you'd ever had." Mel stated and pounced onto the other side of Kai.  
  
The guys both shocked just shook their heads at the two girl and then decided to maybe one should leave with one girl and one stay with one girl in the room. Ray and Nicky were staying while Kai and Mel were going outside. 


End file.
